Iniuria
by CeeVeeKa
Summary: Une blessure, des coups de couteau, partout... C'est le seul moyen de me libérer. C'est le seul moyen d'être heureux. Même si c'est illusoire. Personne ne viendra me sauver.


Me voici de retour avec un nouveau texte. Un peu court, certes mais je n'ai pas voulu faire trop long non plus. Bref, je me suis lancée dans le genre angst et j'avoue être plutôt fière de mon premier essai. Kiba va peut-être sembler OOC à certains mais je trouve que ce côté un peu (beaucoup) sombre lui va plutôt bien. Mais c'est peut-être parce que j'aime pas les gens trop joyeux. Du coup, il prend un peu cher, désolée.

Bon, les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas -ce qui est fort dommage- mais à Kishimoto-sama, puisse-t-il vivre mille ans et tout ça, tout ça.

En espérant réussir à vous émouvoir avec ce texte.

Enfin, bref, bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos impressions (même si elles sont négatives, je suis ici pour m'améliorer aussi

* * *

J'essaie de dissimuler la plaie encore brûlante sous mes doigts. Comme ça, l'air de rien. Je prie pour qu'elle ne remarque rien. Qu'elle ne voit pas les blessures les plus récentes pendant qu'elle m'examine. Je hais ces visites médicales, elles me mettent toujours mal à l'aise. On est jamais prévenu à l'avance. Je ne peux pas arrêter quelques jours avant pour que les coupures ne soient pas trop voyantes. Shizune m'observe, sous tous les angles. Elle va les voir, c'est certain. Je baisse la tête et mon regard s'arrête sur mes cuisses. Les cicatrices sont plus profondes que sur mon bras, parce que je peux les cacher plus facilement. Leur couleur oscille entre le rouge et le brun, elles sont assez anciennes.

« Bien, tu ne t'es pas senti malade ces derniers temps? me demande-t-elle en notant quelques mots dans son carnet. Pas de rhume ou de maux de tête.

-Rien de tout ça, je répond en essayant d'avoir l'air assuré.

Elle se tourne, repose le stéthoscope et le tensiomètre sur le bureau.

-C'est bon, tu peux te rhabiller, me fait-elle, en mettant de l'ordre dans ses affaires.

Sans demander mon reste, je me précipite sur mes vêtements et les enfile à toute vitesse. Je me rend ensuite vers la porte.

-Kiba, m'appelle-t-elle avant que je sois sorti.

-Oui?

Je suis mal à l'aise. Elle a deviné, c'est sûr. Qui ne devinerait pas, de toute façon? Il y en a trop pour faire semblant, maintenant.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça. Je ne vais même pas te le demander. Mais si tu veux parler de ce qui te tracasse, tu peux venir me voir. D'accord?

Je hoche la tête et me dépêche de m'en aller. Je m'éloigne à grands pas. Quand j'arrive dehors, Akamaru se jette dans mes bras. Je lui caresse doucement la tête. Heureusement qu'il est là, celui-là! Sans lui, je ne sais même pas ce que je serais aujourd'hui...

Je relève la tête et j'aperçois quelqu'un en face de moi. Quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de croiser, à vrai dire. Je pose mon regard sur lui et la toute dernière coupure recommence à me brûler la peau, presque comme si elle la dévorait. Il me fait un petit sourire amical, chose suffisamment rare pour être mentionnée.

-Tu reviens de ta visite médicale? demande-t-il

-Euuuh, euh, oui, je bafouille misérablement en essayant d'ignorer la douleur sur mon poignet.

-Et ça va?

Mais pourquoi me pose t-il toutes ces questions? J'ai presque envie de disparaître. Il ne devrait même pas m'adresser la parole. Il ne devrait pas perdre son temps à m'adresser le moindre regard.

-Kiba? Ça va, tu es sûr?

Ne me parle pas! Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, vraiment. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je tourne les talons et détale à toute vitesse. J'ai besoin de recommencer, il faut que redevienne le Kiba rieur et fonceur que tout le monde connait.

A force de courir, j'arrive dans un endroit que je connais bien. Mes pas m'y ont conduit automatiquement, c'est presque devenu un réflexe, plus qu'une habitude.

C'est au milieu de la forêt, un petit coin tranquille entouré d'arbres et baigné par une cascade. Je sais que personne ne viendra me déranger ici. Il n'y a que moi à connaître cet endroit. Je m'assois au pied de la cascade, trempe le bout de mes doigts dans le bassin naturel qu'elle a fini par creuser. Doucement, alors qu'Akamaru va se coucher un peu plus loin, je retire ma veste puis le reste de mes vêtements pour me plonger dans l'eau glacée. Ça me fige le sang dans les veines et, dans un certain sens, ça me fait du bien. Mon regard s'arrête sur ma cuisse gauche, lacérée de dizaines de traces qui vont du beige foncé à un profonds marron pour certaines d'entre elles. Je les plonge brutalement dans le liquide froid et, petit à petit, c'est tout mon corps qui y pénètre, ne laissant plus dépasser que mon visage.

Je me laisse couler jusqu'au fond, l'eau se faufile dans chaque recoin de mon corps. Je me sens bien ici. Je ne suis plus obligé de faire semblant, plus obligé d'être un homme, je ne suis plus rien. Je voudrais inspirer un grand coup, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais je suis trop peureux, trop froussard pour ça. C'est ce que ma mère me répète tous les jours. Soit un homme Kiba, ne pleure pas Kiba, et quand est-ce que tu te décideras à ramener une fille ici Kiba ! Non, je ne suis plus rien de tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas de la faute de ma mère, c'est la mienne. C'est entièrement ma faute si je ne suis pas normal, pas ce que tout le monde voudrait que je sois. J'aimerais rester plus longtemps mais l'air me manque.

Hors de mon havre de paix, l'air est froid. Je voudrais replonger tout de suite mais je dois encore reprendre mon souffle. Je regarde mon pantalon roulé en boule tout près de là. Quand je l'ai enlevé, ma pochette d'armes s'est ouverte et un kunaï en est sorti. Je l'observe, silencieusement, j'essaie de résister à son appel.

Je suis pas assez fort, pas encore. Je m'en saisit, lève mon bras devant moi, essaie de trouver un endroit dépourvu de coupures. Quand j'en ai enfin trouvé un, j'appuie la lame et, sans la moindre hésitation, tranche la peau. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois que je ne sais même plus si ça me fait mal. J'ai coupé profond. Je lâche l'arme sur l'herbe humide et observe, fasciné, le sang qui coule le long de mon avant-bras. Je n'ai même pas honte, même plus honte. Je me sens bien, tout simplement bien. Ma tristesse, ma souffrance s'en vont avec l'hémoglobine. Il me prend l'envie de recommencer encore et encore. Juste assez de fois pour pouvoir sourire à nouveau.

Je repense à la scène, un peu plus tôt. J'ai fui, comme le lâche que je suis. Mais que pouvait-je faire d'autre? Je perds toute notion de réalité quand il me regarde, quand il me parle. Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est pouvoir lui dire tout ce qui me pèse, depuis tout ce temps. Je voudrais n'en avoir rien à faire que nous soyons tous les deux des garçons. Je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire « Je t'aime », en toute honnêteté, toute simplicité. Pleurer sur son épaule à toutes ces nuits de doutes et de sang. Plonger mes yeux noirs dans son regard de nacre.

Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. Parfois, ce que désire plus que tout, c'est pouvoir changer le cours des choses, naitre fille. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Malheureusement, rien n'est simple.

J'entends tout à coup un bruit dans les feuillages. Je sais que ce n'est pas un animal mais personne n'est censé connaître cet endroit. C'est pour ça que je l'ai choisi, d'ailleurs. Je tourne la tête en direction du visiteur. Il va déguerpir très vite de toute façon.

-Je me faisais du souci, déclare-t-il simplement.

Oh non, pas lui! Je ne peux pas croire que c'est lui. Je le sens s'approcher, il s'agenouille près de moi. Je me retourne, fait semblant de ne pas le voir. Je veux qu'il s'en aille, qu'il ne perde pas son temps avec moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. Allez, va-t'en! Va voir les gens qui ne mentent pas! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi!

-Kiba, s'il te plait, sors de là, tu vas prendre froid, me prie-t-il d'une voix douce.

Je ne réponds pas. Je me contente de rester dos à lui, j'observe les gouttes de sang tomber de mon bras jusque dans l'eau claire. Elles se répandent à sa surface avant de disparaître. Je sens sa main sur mon épaule. Il me force à me retourner. Nos yeux se croisent, je sens qu'il est inquiet. J'ai dû lui faire peur tout à l'heure. Je vois, impuissant, son regard tombé sur mon torse, puis sur mon bras. J'aurais voulu le cacher mais il est trop tard. Il détaille avec stupeur les éraflures qui quadrillent ma peau.

-Qu'est-ce que... balbutie-t-il. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de réponse. Il attrape ma main et passe ses doigts sur mes cicatrices. Le contact de sa peau me brûle. J'aimerais retirer ma main mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me guérit. Je suis partagé entre le besoin de m'enfuir et celui de courir me blottir entre ses bras.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sa voix est triste, je sens qu'il ne comprends pas. Évidemment, j'ai l'air si heureux d'habitude. Personne ne pourrait se douter de ce genre de chose. Il resserre son poing autour de ma main.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? me répète-t-il, plus en colère. Pourquoi tu te fais mal comme ça?

Il passe son autre main sur son front. Des larmes commencent à perler au coin de ses yeux. S'il te plait, va t'en, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi! Il me tire vers le bord du bassin et passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Il m'enlace de toutes ses forces, je sens ses larmes brûlantes tomber sur mon épaule.

-Pourquoi? S'il te plait, dis-moi pourquoi?

Je baisse les yeux. Je ne peux pas lui dire la raison, puisque je crois que je l'ignore moi-même. C'est ma faute, c'est parce que je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. C'est parce que je suis obligé, pour pouvoir être heureux. Pour que les gens puissent me regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu es heureux? chuchote-t-il. N'est-ce pas que tu es heureux?

-J'en sais rien... Je veux qu'on m'aime, c'est tout...

Il pleure de plus belle. Je m'en veux de plus en plus. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il souffre, il ne le mérite pas. Il devrait être le plus heureux du monde. C'est ça qu'il mérite.

-Les gens t'aiment, Kiba... Des tas de gens ont besoin de toi... Hinata et Shino, ta famille... Moi, j'ai besoin de toi.

Je reste figé, là, je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

-Tu ne peux pas... Tu es trop fort pour avoir besoin d'une lavette comme moi... Je te servirais à rien.

Il recule et me frappe du plat de la main. Puis, il me saisit par l'épaule, m'approche de lui et m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont humides, trempées de larmes. Il me semble que le temps autour de nous s'est arrêté.

-Et là, c'est plus clair?

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Ça ne peut pas arriver, tout simplement parce que personne d'autre n'est comme moi. C'est contre-nature, mal, dégoutant, répugnant, immoral. Je le vois se lever, il s'éloigne de moi. Avant de disparaître derrière les arbres, il me lance un dernier regard.

-Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer. Ni même me trouver normal. Tu peux me trouver anormal si tu veux mais je veux juste que tu sache que t'as pas besoin de te faire mal.

Il se glisse derrière une branche et je me retrouve seul. Mon regard tombe sur mon kunaï maculé de sang. D'un geste, je l'attrape, le nettoie et le range dans ma pochette. Si je ne suis pas seul, il ne me sers plus à rien. J'irai présenter mes excuses à Neji, tout à l'heure. J'irai lui présenter plus que des excuses. Je sors de l'eau. En regardant mon bras, il me semble que ma coupure s'est refermée.


End file.
